Young Justice The Band?
by TheCupcakeRebellion17
Summary: So what if YJ weren't superheroes, but a band? Join Roy, Wally, Connor, Kaldur and Dick  or as their fans call them:Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad and Robin , as they go on tour, and maybe fall in love? NO SLASH!NO SUPERHEROES, NO JUSTICE LEAGUE!


**Hey guys! So you're probably NOT reading this. But, oh well. Guess who I have here? If you guessed Robin and KF, then you're CORRECT! So they're gonna do the disclaimer:**

**KF: RJ doesn't own.**

**Robin: Yeah and thank God for that!**

**KF: But if she did own us, I'd get ice cream all the time, or maybe brownies, ohohohohoh! She would give me cookies, and candy and PIXIE STIX and choco-**

**Robin: *is cackling***

**Me: *put hands over both of their mouths* Okay, I think that's enough boys. Oh and FYI KF, I would NOT on any planet, be giving you that much sugar, or drugs. You're way too hyper before, I don't want to have to see you after. Maybe I'd drop you off at Roy's? OKAY READ ON PEOPLE!**

**Oh and I had to change their ages a little bit, I just made them age 2 years because I don't think Robin should be in the band as a 13 year old, so he's 15, Wally's 17, Connor and Kaldur are 18 and Roy's 20. Now, READ ON MY PRETTYS!**

Dick's P.O.V.

"I can't believe we're really going to play here!" Wally exclaimed, as we walked into the venue. Wally's like this every time we play somewhere. Although being on tour is the COOLEST thing ever! We were going through the routine; Roy inspecting the place, Kaldur was laughing at Wally and checking his phone, Connor was silent although smiling at Wally's antics and I was humming one our songs.

Okay, I should probably explain things. So I'm Richard Grayson (Dick for short), ward of Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. I'm 15, have raven black hair, blue eyes and pale olive skin. **(?)** And I play rhythm guitar and sing. Then there's Wallace (everyone calls him Wally) West, he's 17 but acts like my five-year-old brother sometimes, ginger hair and emerald green eyes and pale skin with freckles. He plays the bass and back up sings. He's the jokester. Connor Kent's known as the silent bad boy. He had black hair and baby blue eyes, always wears combat boots. He plays lead guitar. Kaldur'ahm (Kaldur) is the responsible one AND the sensitive one. He has dark skin, blonde hair and silver eyes. He plays the keyboard and the piano on some occasions. And then there's Roy Harper. He's the oldest of out all of us, being 20. He has auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He's the serious one and he plays the drums.

So the reason I'm explaining this is because we're a band, on a world tour, for the FIRST TIME EVER! We are, wait for it, wait for it, Young Justice, but on stage we're known as Robin (Me), Kid Flash (Wally), Aqualad (Kaldur), Superboy (Connor), and Red Arrow (Roy). Named after the justice league, you know, in the comics.

So anyway, we became a band about a-year-and-a-half ago. A friend of Bruce's, John Stewart **(A/N: A Green Lantern )**, had signed us, after hearing us play in 'Gotham's Battle of the Bands'. We didn't win the battle, but John had heard us and thought we were pretty good, brought us in and had us record a song. I can't describe the feeling I get when we're on stage, it's thrilling. And not to mention all the fans, they're awesome.

**Three hours later**

"HEY GUYS! " Wally yelled. "ARE YOU GUYS AS PUMPED AS US?"

They crowd screamed back: "YEAH!"

"WHAT? WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kal screamed.

"YYYYEEEESSSSS!" The crowd roared.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for Kid MOUTH to shut up now and playyyy sommmeeeee MMMUUSSIICC!" I screamed.

"Alright guys, this one's for you." Connor said. And so we began.

I woke up early in my hotel room  
>Wait for my alarm to go.<br>I think about the things I`ve gotta do  
>Damn, my mind is gonna blow.<br>I`m freaking out, about what's ahead  
>Maybe I`ll just stay in bed<br>'Cause it`s no fun to be the one going out of my head  
>So I tell it to myself again<p>

You`re looking for something you can`t find  
>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind<br>There`s always something in your way  
>What can you say?<br>You`re gonna have good day

I quit my job about a week ago  
>Told 'em that I need some time.<br>Now I`m going strong on Lexapro  
>Doctor says I`m doing fine.<br>I`m freaking out about what's ahead  
>Maybe I`ll just stay in bed<br>'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head  
>So I tell it to myself again<p>

You`re looking for something you can`t find  
>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind<br>There`s always something in your way  
>What can you say?<br>You`re gonna have a good day

Just when I thought I couldn`t lose  
>I realized that it's the only thing I knew<p>

I`m freaking out about what's ahead  
>Maybe I`ll just stay in bed<br>'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head  
>So I tell it to myself<br>Tell it to myself  
>Tell it to myself again<p>

You`re looking for something you can`t find  
>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind<br>There's always something in your way

You`re looking for something you can`t find  
>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind<br>There`s always something in your way  
>What can you say?<p>

You`re looking for something you can`t find  
>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind<br>There`s always something in your way  
>What can you say?<br>You`re gonna have a good day

You`re gonna have a good day

You`re gonna have a good day

I woke up early in my hotel room

Wait for my alarm to go.

I think about the things I`ve gotta do

Damn, my mind is gonna blow.

I`m freaking out, about what's ahead

Maybe I`ll just stay in bed

'Cause it`s no fun to be the one going out of my head

So I tell it to myself again

You`re looking for something you can`t find

If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind

There`s always something in your way

What can you say?

You`re gonna have good day

I quit my job about a week ago

Told 'em that I need some time.

Now I`m going strong on Lexapro

Doctor says I`m doing fine.

I`m freaking out about what's ahead

Maybe I`ll just stay in bed

'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head

So I tell it to myself again

You`re looking for something you can`t find

If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind

There`s always something in your way

What can you say?

You`re gonna have a good day

Just when I thought I couldn`t lose

I realized that it's the only thing I knew

I`m freaking out about what's ahead

Maybe I`ll just stay in bed

'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head

So I tell it to myself

Tell it to myself

Tell it to myself again

You`re looking for something you can`t find

If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind

There's always something in your way

You`re looking for something you can`t find

If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind

There`s always something in your way

What can you say?

You`re looking for something you can`t find

If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind

There`s always something in your way

What can you say?

You`re gonna have a good day

You`re gonna have a good day

You`re gonna have a good day

***15 songs, 2 hours and 5 hoarse voices later***

"GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK!" I screamed and we ran offstage. My guitar in my hand, Wally's in his, Connor's in his and Roy's drumsticks in his.

"That was awesome!" Wally exclaimed, still pumped with adrenaline. Although, I'm pretty sure we all are.

"Just keep that energy for tomorrow, KF. You know, when we go to visit my family." I said. It was true, we were going to visit my family, which consisted of Bruce, my adoptive father, Jason, my adopted 10-year-old brother, Tim, my 6-year-old adopted brother, and Damian, my 4-year old adopted brother. AND Wally and I promised to take them out to ice cream when we visited.

"Oh God!" Wally groaned. "We are going to die."

"Whatever Kid Annoying." Roy said, as we were escorted out to our tour bus. Our tour bus is awesome, but I miss my adopted father's large mansion that I once called home.

***NEXT DAY***

We knocked on the door to Bruce's mansion and Alfred opened the door. Wally and I looked at each other and yelled "ALFIE!" We ran up and hugged him. I had missed the butler/grandfather I had come to love.

"Hello boys, Master Bruce is in the living room with Masters Tim, Jason and Damian." The older man said. So we did.

"JASON! You can't DO THAT!" I heard Tim yell.

"YES, I CAN!" Jason yelled back.

"It seems Master Bruce is not in the living room, I will go find him." Alfred said, walking away from the screaming room.

"YOU JUST DON"T WANT TO DEAL WITH THEM, TRAITOR!" Wally yelled after him, as we walked into the room. Connor and Kal looked awkward, but Roy was laughing. Probably because he know me and Wally will have to deal with the screaming boys AND take them out for ice cream without being recognized.

"WALLY! DICK!" The youngest boys in the room exclaimed, dropping their toys and running over to attac-er hug us.

"Hey guys!" Wally exclaimed, picking up Jason. I hugged my youngest adopted brothers, then they ran over to Wally and Jase ran over to me. We did our brother hand shake, and when the little boys were done with Wally, all three ran over to the three legal adults and attacked them.

"Will you take us out for ice cream now?" Jason asked.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" Tim said.

"Yeah!" Damian said, yawning.

"How about you two go take naps and Jason go type his report for school and THEN you can go for ice cream." Bruce said, walking in the room.

"AWWW! But I don't wanna!" Tim whined. See! Wally sounds EXACTLY like that!

"Well, if you do, maybe I'll get you two scoops of ice cream." I told them. I don't think I've EVER seen them run faster in my LIFE!

"Well, that gives us about an hour before they come back, let's talk." Bruce said. And so for the next hour we talked about our tour so far.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!" I heard Tim and Damian singing, and probably skipping.

"I'm gonna get chocolate chip cookie dough, or maybe mint chocolate chip, or MAYBE Birthday cake, yeah. I'll get birthday cake.

"Oh God," I said, slapping my forehead. "What have I gotten us into?"

**Hey Guys! What do you think? Review and tell me? Okay, say goodbye guys.**

**KF: Bye guys!**

**Robin: Bye whoever is ACTUALLY reading this. Because, who would ACTUALLY read this, I mean-**

**Me: *slaps my hand over Robin's mouth, again.* Yeah that's enough. Until next time (and next time, I'll have some **_**special**_** guests).**

**Voices Offstage: WE HEARD THAT!**

**Me: BYE GUYS! *waves awkwardly with on hand still on Robin's mouth***


End file.
